thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David (pronounced /daˈviðˀ/) (Hebrew: דָּוִד, Biblical Hebrew pronunciation: /daːˈwiːð/, Modern Hebrew pronunciation: /daˈvid/) is a human man, who according to the Hebrew Bible became the third king of the united kingdom of Israel-Judah, after King Ish-bosheth and Ish-bosheth's father, King Saul. David was the youngest of the eight sons of Jesse of Bethlehem, and worked for his father as a shepherd. Before becoming king, David served in King Saul's court as a musician and armor-bearer and later as Saul's captain of thousands, but was chased away by Saul's men as he had begun to fear that David would tkae the throne, which he did many years later. As king David achieved many things, and was considered great, mighty, wise, merciful, and as a man who trusted God. After his death, David went to Hell as a condemned for having arranged the death of Urias so that he could have his wife, Bathsheba, for himself. There David is carrying rocks back and forth for all eternity with the other condemned Rock Bearers, including Goliath, a giant whom David killed whele was alive. Philip Engel met both David and Goliath in Hell when Aziel Stofeles chained the human boy to the condemned Rock Bearers. In Jewish prophetic literature, David is honored as an ideal king and the forefather of the future Messiah, who Christians believe to be Jesus. In addition to this, David is remembered today by Jews as one of the greatest kings in their people's history, in a time reffered to as "the Golden Age of Judaism", he is considered a national hero and there are many psalms ascribed to him. History In the Bible Anointing of David David grew up in Bethlehem as a shepherd working for his father, but he quickly became renowned as a fantastic lyre-player too. He was a son of Jesse, a farmer from Bethlehem who had eight brothers, of which David was the youngest. One day the prophet Samuel visited Bethlehem and asked Jesse and his sons to partake in an offering,1 Samuel 16:4-5 but Samuel had an ulterior motive: God had ordered Samuel that a son of Jesse was to be anointed as king of Israel, since the current and first king, Saul, had turned his back on God.1 Samuel 16:1-2 Samuel anointed David as Israel's next king, and while David was blessed by the Spirit of the Lord1 Samuel 16:11-13 the Spirit of the Lord had departed King Saul, and an evil spirit from the Lord had instead come over him, so that Saul in periods experienced mental and emotional suffering.1 Samuel 16:14-15 Serving in King Saul's court Saul did not know about the anointing of David and kept ruling for some more years, but when one of his servants adviced him to hire David, who was renowned as a lyre-player, Saul named the young David as his armor-bearer, and royal lyre-player who was to soothe Saul with his music everytime the evil spirit from God came over Saul. Saul became very pleased with David.Første Samuelsbog 16:15-23 David also became close friends with King Saul's son, Jonathan. The fight against Goliath The Israelites were at war with the neighboring nation the Philistines, and one day the Philistines sent an army against Israel, and King Saul rode out with the army of Israel to meet them at the battlefield, which was between the towns of Sokho and Azekah in Judah. The Philistines camped in Ephes Dammim and Saul and the men of Israel camped in the Valley of Elah. The Philistines occupied one hill and the Israelites another, with the Valley of Elah between them. Among the Philistines there was one warrior in particular, the 6 feet and 9 inches giant Goliath, who all feared. Every day for 40 days, he stepped in front of the Israelites and challenged them to find a man who could fight against him in a duel. No one dared fight against him, and he humiliated them for it, but one day David came to the camp bringing fresh supplies to his three oldest brothers, who were soldiers in Israel's army, and saw Goliath stand up and challenge and how scared people were of him. He also heard that the one who could defeat Goliath in a duel would be rewarded with riches and King Saul's own daughter in marriage. David convinced King Saul to let him fight against Goliath, however since David could not move in the king's armor, he simply took his shepherd's staff, his slingshot and a few smooth stones from the nearby river down to the fight in the Valley of Elah. Filled with God's Spirit, against all odds David struck Goliath in the forehead so that he fell to the ground dead.1 Samuel 17:1-50 After this, David gave King Saul the severed head of Goliath.1 Samuel 17:6-13 At one point Jonathan made a covenant with David, because he loved him as much as his own soul. As a symbol of the covenant and their friendship, Jonathan gave David the robe he was wearing, his tunic, his sword, his bow and his belt. From that day on David was so successful on whatever mission Saul sent him on, so Saul gave him a high rank in the army.1 Samuel 18:1-5 King Saul's jealousy and fear of David The fight against Goliath became the beginning of David's fame, but when he and Saul returned from the battle, women from all cities of the kingdom came to the king and honored David in song, singing that David was an even greater warrior than even King Saul. As David's popularity grew, Saul became jealous and feared that the young David might take the throne from him. Saul tried several times to get David killed, and even threw a spear at David twice while he was playing his lyre.1 Samuel 18:10-11 Saul became fearful of David, because God had left him and had come over David, and for this reason Saul removed David from himself and made him captain of thousands in his army, sending him out into war. David led his men out into battle and home again, and every time he was successful because God was with him. Saul saw how successful David was, and grew more fearful of him, though all of Israel and Judah loved David, because he led the army into war and came home again victorious.1 Samuel 18:12-15 At one point Saul offered David his oldest daughter, Merab, in marriage, but David demured as he did not find himself worthy. Instead, David was later married to Saul's younger daughter, Michal.1 Samuel 18:17–27 Saul still wished to kill David, but Jonathan convinced his father to make peace with David.1 Samuel 19:1-7 David becomes king of Israel and Judah For some time everything was bacm to normal, and David was allowed to work at the court, but when the evil spirit from God came over Saul again, he tried once more to nail David to the wall with a spear. David fled home to his house. The same night, Saul sent his people to the house to keep watch of David and kill him in the morning. However, Michal had told David of Saul's plan in time and helped him escape.1 Samuel 19:9-18 Saul and his people hunted David through the countryside.1 Samuel 19:19-241 Samuel 20:25-331 Samuel 22:5-231 Samuel 23:7-81 Samuel 23:14-151 Samuel 23:19-28 Jonathan traveled to David, who was hiding at Horesh, and made another covenant with him in which he recognized David as the rightful king and gave up the throne himself.1 Samuel 23:16-17 After having met Saul and his men several times, beaten them and spared Saul,1 Samuel 24:2-231 Samuel 26:1-25 David came to the land of the Philistines and came to serve the Philistine king.1 Samuel 27:1-7 Many years later David led a Philistine army against King Saul's army at Mount Gilboa. King Saul realized that he would lose and comitted suicide by throwinhg himself down onto his own sword. Three of Saul's sons were also killed in the battle, including David's close friend Jonathan.1 Samuel 31:1-6 After Saul's death the throne was empty, and both David and Saul's oldest son, Ish-bosheth, contested it. Ish-bosheth won in the end, and he ruled for 2 years,2 Samuel 2:8-10 until he was murdered by two of his own captains.2 Samuel 4:1-7 David had traveled to the town of Herbon in Judah in the meantime, where the people of Judah anointed him as their king.2 Samuel 2:1-4 After this David took the throne of Israel and became the king of the united Israel-Judah kingdom.2 Samuel 5:1-5 He conquered the city of Jerusalem and established it as the soverign seat of the kingdom that Saul had begun2 Samuel 5:5-12 and brought the Ark of the Covenant to the city.2 Samuel 6:1-5 During his reign, David destroyed many nations in the land of Israel, on orders of God, as they practiced heathen religions, some of which involved child sacrifices.1 and 2 Samuel Bathsheba At some point King David fell in love with a woman named Bathsheba, but she was married. David grew desirous and committed adultery with Bathsheba which resulted pregnancy. At this time King David's people were at war with the Ammonites, and he had a chance to get rid of Bathsheba'a husband, Urias: David ordered that Urias be sent ahead in the first rank of men, and two days later he was dead, and David could take Bathsheba as his own.2 Samuel 11:1-17 Because of this sin, God would let several disasters befall the house of David. When David worshipped God and asked for forgiveness, Nathan, one of God's prophets, told David that God had spared him, but that David's first-born would still die.1 Samuel 12:1-18 David comforted his wife, the queen Bathsheba, and lay with her. Not long after Bathsheba gave birth to a son named Solomon.2 Samuel 12:24 Exactly as God had said, David's first-born son died: After having assaulted and raped his sister Tamar, Amnom was killed by David's son Absalom in revenge.2 Samuel 13:1-39 Not long after Amnom decided to overthrow David and convinced many people to join his cause, and he usurped David.2 Samuel 15:1-12 David fled from Jerusalem, but after Absalom's death2 Samuel 18:9-32 he returned and ruled Israel.2 Samuel 19:1-442 Samuel 20:13 The census and the plague Once, the god of Israel, Jehovah, ordered David to take a census and count the people of his nation, and then became furious when David actually did it, and decided to punish David. God let David choose between there different punishments: thee years of famine, three months with war or three days with plague. David choose the three days with plague and as a result seventy-thousand people died. Anden Samuelsbog 24:1-15 Death In David's old age he apointed Solomon as his successor, and asked Queen Bathsheba to make sure that he would be anointed as king when David was dead. Bathsheba did as she was asked.1 Kings 1:28-40 David died aged 70 and was buried in Jerusalem. He had ruled Israel-Judah for 40 years.1 Kings 2:1-11 The Devil's Apprentice Condemned in Hell For having arranged the death of Urias, David came to reside in Hell in his death, where he, as a condemned, must carry rocks back and forth across a great field for eternity. He is accompanied by Goliath, who had alao come to Hell as a Rock Bearer after David had killed him on Earth. Meeting Philip Engel After Philip Engel had been chained to the other Rock Bearers by the devil Aziel Stofeles, as revenge for Philip having ruined Aziel and his lackey Flux's apple heist at Grimleg's house, Philip ran into David, whom he asked for help. David helped the human boy up out of the mus and told him that he had to keep walking if he didn't want to drown in the earth. When Philip asked David what they were building, he replied that they were simply carrying the rocks back and forth. Philip thought that it sounded pointless and David asked him whether all punishments aren't of that nature. Suddenly Goliath came rushing towards them with a mighty rock on his back, shouting for Philip and David to move out of the way. David defiantly asked Goliath to walk around them. When Goliath threatened David the former king reminded the Philistine that he had killed him once and could do it again )despite the fact that both of them are immortal), causing Goliath to snort, however he hesitated with saying anything, kicked at the mud and walked around them. The two men had mentioned each other's names in the confrontation, and Philip, who knew the story of David and Goliath, had realized who they were. David felt a glimpse of pride at being recognized for his heroic deed. Philip, however, could not understand why the hero David had ended up in Hell, so David told him of how he had grown desirous after becoming king and had arranged the death of the man Urias so that he could have Urias' wife, Bathsheba, to himself, and for this sin he had ended up in Hell upon his death. David became ashamed while telling about his crime and his eyes filled with tears. After finishing the story, David turned and walked away Philip tried to follow him and called for Davis, but the former king had already disappeared in the crowd of condemned. Physical appearance According to the Hebrew Bible, David was a very handsome man with a ruddy skin complexion and beautiful eyes.2 Samuelsbog 16:12 As a condemned, David has become lean. His eyes has become bloodshot, and his face has become filthy. He has a full beard, which has clumped together with cakes of clay. He is old, but the expression in his eyes are even older, so that it is clear that he has spent in Hell for a long time. On his back there are long scars carved by thousands of years' worth of whiplashes. His wrists and ankles are bound in chains linked together with the other condemned on the plain of the Rock Bearers. Appearances The Great Devil War * The Devil's Apprentice * The Wrongful Death (mentioned) References to books in The Great Devil War References to passages in the Bible Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Hebrews Category:Jews Category:Biblical figures